


Moments of Friendship

by whitecrossgirl



Series: The best BFFs in Camelot [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Gwen & Merlin being BFFS, canon and modern AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: There is never enough Merlin and Gwen friendship stories. A series of one-shots, drabbles and AUs inspired by a line of dialogue focused on their friendship.1. "If you're not nice, I won't let you in my blanket fort."2. "Okay so I lied. People lie all the time.  My parents lied to me about Santa Claus"3. "Stop with the puppy dog eyes, that's cheating."4. "I have twenty pages left in my book and if you don’t shut up, I will do one of the following: scream, cry or throw my book at you."5. “This has got to be the stupidest plan you’ve ever come up with.  Of course I’m in!”6. "Is there any part of you that isn't bruised?"7. "It's 3am; why are you singing into a hairbrush?"8. “You know I’m starting to see why people say we’re an old married couple.”9. "You're my teddy bear so deal with it."
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: The best BFFs in Camelot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Blanket Fort

“Merlin? Are you in-” Gwen trailed off at the sight of the blankets that had been taken from Arthur’s bed and draped over the table, supported by chairs along with the quilt, pillows and cushions on the floor. “Arthur’s going to kill you.”

“No he won’t,” Merlin dismissed. “Come on in.”

“I don’t think this was a good idea.” Gwen said as Merlin crawled to the opening of the fort and shook his head.

“If you’re not nice, I won’t let you in my blanket fort.” Merlin warned and Gwen smiled fondly at him; as worried as she was for Merlin's impending doom; she was never one to turn down the chance to relax in a blanket fort. 

“Alright then,” Gwen said as she dropped to her knees and crawled into the fort. It was surprisingly comfortable; the plush quilts and plump cushions acting as a soft protector against the cold flagstones. Merlin lay back against the cushions and rummaged for a slightly-squashed honey cake which he handed to Gwen. “Thanks. Why did you build this?”

Merlin shrugged. “I just felt like it. My mother used to do this when I was a child and there was a thunderstorm. She would tell me stories and hug me. The storms didn't seem so bad then.”

“When was the last time you saw her?” Gwen asked; with so much that happened in Camelot; it was not surprising that Merlin was homesick for Ealdor and his mother. On the few occasions Gwen had met Hunith, she had liked her. It was clear that Merlin got his kindness, quick wit and loving nature from Hunith. Also as someone who lost her mother as a child; it was the sort of thing she missed about her own mother.

“Too long,” Merlin replied. “It’s her birthday soon. I want to see her.”

Gwen nodded and thought for a moment. “I’ll talk to Arthur and see if we can arrange something.”

“If you can do that, then you can work miracles.” Merlin joked. Gwen did have Arthur wrapped around her little finger but even she could not wrangle him a few days off. 

Gwen laughed and propped herself up on her elbow. “So, do you have any good stories to tell?”

“Well, there was the story of how we met Gwaine,”

Arthur walked into his chamber, pinching the bridge of his nose. Council meetings were the absolute worst and it seemed that his father was fixated on two things; the eradication of anything magic connected and marrying Arthur off to the next eligible bride who looked at him. There was only so many times Arthur could hear either one of those rants and he had reached that a long time ago. Arthur blinked and his gaze focused on the mess of blankets and bedding that had been dragged from his bed and flung around the room.

“MER-lin!” Arthur shouted as Merlin and Gwen’s heads popped out of the blanket fort. “What is this?”

“A blanket fort.” Merlin replied wearily as Gwen squeezed his hand. He hadn't expected to enjoy the blanket fort as much as he did; it had felt like home.

“It was my idea,” Gwen lied and Arthur’s expression softened. Merlin cheered inwardly at the sight. Just as he expected, Arthur could not be angry at Gwen. “We’ll dismantle it.”

“No,” Arthur replied. He would die before he admitted it but he never wanted to ruin Gwen and Merlin's fun. “Not yet.”

Arthur walked over to the blanket fort and crawled into it. Sitting next to Gwen, Arthur picked up a chicken leg and waved it in Merlin’s direction. “Is this part of my lunch?”

“Was.” Merlin replied as Arthur tossed a cushion at him. 

“Shut up Merlin,”


	2. Betrayal

“I can’t believe this!” Merlin yelled. “How could you do this to me?”

“Merlin,” Gwen sighed. This was not how she had hoped Merlin would react. Then again, she supposed, it was inevitable. She hadn’t expected to have this argument, much less at four in the morning. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Sorry?!” Merlin snapped dramatically. “I trusted you and you lied to me!”

Merlin flung himself dramatically on the couch, folding his arms and turning away from Gwen. Gwen leant against the table and waited for a few moments for his next outburst. Merlin was her best friend, she loved him like a brother but she was her own person. She made her own choices. She hadn’t expected Merlin to act in such a way.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. “OK so I lied. People lie all the time. My parents lied to me about Santa.”

“This isn't funny Guinevere!” Merlin snapped and Gwen blinked. Full name. This was worse than she thought. Merlin never called her by her full name. Maybe he was truly hurt. Gwen glanced at the doorway where Arthur was still standing, silently watching the scene unfold. It had been his idea after all, he hadn’t expected Merlin to have to work a late shift and discover them based on Arthur’s Facebook post. He just had to brag about it.

“I know,” Gwen said as she perched herself on the arm of the couch and reached for Merlin’s shoulder. “I should have told you but I didn’t want to upset you or worry you. I should have considered your feelings.”

“You know we were talking about this for weeks. You know how important this was. We planned to do this together.” Merlin explained as he sat up and looked at Gwen. “Although, I guess I would have done the same.”

“Do you forgive me?” Gwen asked and Merlin smiled.

“I guess so,” Merlin said and hugged Gwen. “Tell me, is it worth it?”

“Definitely,” Gwen replied. “I honestly can’t say anything else without spoiling it but we still have our tickets for Saturday. You and I will go together. I promise.”

“Alright,” Merlin replied as he glanced at Arthur. “You’re forgiven too I guess.”

“Thanks Merlin, Guinevere?” Arthur prompted as Gwen hugged Merlin again and joined Arthur at the living room door. Together they walked up the stairs to her room and once the door had been locked behind them, Arthur shook his head.

“That was dramatic,” Arthur muttered as Gwen pulled her jacket off. 

“Well, he has been waiting a whole year to see Endgame. You can’t blame him for being upset that we saw its midnight screening without him.”


	3. Aithusa

After facing trolls, goblins, the undead, Dorrocha, deranged sorceresses; Gwen had long reached the point where she thought that she could be surprised by anything. At least that was what she thought until she stumbled across Merlin sneaking a baby dragon into the castle. She had frozen for a moment as Merlin went paler than usual and was clearly trying to think of an excuse or story. 

“Where did you find it?” Gwen asked and Merlin stammered unintelligibly until he lowered his head. 

“I hatched him.” Merlin replied truthfully. “I couldn’t leave him, he’s only a baby!”

“It’s a dragon Merlin. Don’t you remember the Great Dragon? What if he tries to burn Camelot to the ground?” Gwen asked and Merlin shook his head. 

“He won’t. I can train him, raise him. He’ll do better. I’ll keep him safe, both of us safe!” Merlin insisted as Gwen cautiously stepped closer. She had always suspected but never dared to confront Merlin about it. Now she knew for sure. It made everything make sense and she knew that she could never tell. 

“Merlin, try to be practical. You can’t hide a dragon in the castle. He needs to be free, not trapped in a room or in the siege tunnels.” Gwen reasoned as Merlin raised his head and looked her in the eyes. His large blue eyes were shimmering with tears and she tried to hold her resolve. “Stop with the puppy dog eyes, that’s cheating.”

“Please Gwen, I can’t abandon him; he’s too little. When he’s older then I can let him live in the wild but if I do it now then he’ll die.” Merlin pleaded. This was his duty, his responsibility as the last Dragon Lord to protect the last baby dragon. If he left Aithusa in the woods; there was no telling what would happen. If the elements didn’t take him then who knew what sort of horrible person would capture him; whether to sell for gold, slaughter or train to be a monster.

Gwen sighed. She knew she couldn’t argue with Merlin and she hated seeing him upset. She knew it was likely that this would end in tears but they could at least try. Besides, the baby dragon was quite adorable. “All right Merlin, let’s see if we can find a safe place to hide him.”

“Do you mean it?” Merlin asked quietly and Gwen nodded. He quickly pulled her into a one-armed hug, mindful of Aithusa who was still in his arms. “Gwen, you’re the greatest.”

“I know,” Gwen replied cheekily as she gently stroked Aithusa’s head. She had assumed from the fact he was a dragon that he would be warm but instead, the scales were smooth and cold. “So what’s its name?”

“Aithusa,” Merlin said proudly as he offered Aithusa to Gwen. “Want to hold him?”

Before Gwen could answer, Aithusa was plopped into her arms. Gwen held him up to her eye line and smiled at him. She had to admit; potential fire breathing monster or not, he was absolutely adorable. Gwen fixed her hold on Aithusa as Merlin removed his scarf and draped it around Aithusa like a blanket. Gwen shifted her hold to wrap Aithusa properly.  
“If anyone asks, it’s a kitten.” Merlin said. “Hold him carefully,”

“I am,” Gwen replied. “Can you see him?”

“Not unless you stick your head in.” Merlin replied as he smiled at Gwen. “You know, don’t you?”

“I think I always did.” Gwen replied sincerely. “This just confirmed it. Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

“Thanks Gwen,” Merlin grinned. “Come on, I want to find him some chicken and we need to show him to Gaius. He’ll love it.”

“We just need to make sure Arthur and the knights don’t see him. Or worse, Agravaine.” Gwen stated as she cooed at Aithusa; he was too darned cute. “We need to hide this adorable baby from the mean arrogant goat.”

“A bit harsh to call Arth- oh you meant Agrapain.” Merlin joked as he and Gwen slipped down a passageway. As they walked, Merlin looped an arm around Gwen’s shoulders and squeezed tightly; trying to put all he wanted to say and couldn’t say into the gesture. “Thank you Gwen,”

“Anytime Merlin.”


	4. Scandal

Gwen dashed into the library, her school bag bouncing on her back as she avoided the stern librarian, Mr Mornmouth and looked around for Merlin. She found him sitting at the end of an aisle, a book open on his knees as he red. “Merlin! There you are!”

A loud shushing from Mr Mornmouth caused her to bite her lip and Gwen knelt beside him. “You won’t believe what just happened!”

“Gwen, I have twenty pages left in my book and if you don’t shut up, I will do one of the following: scream, cry or throw my book at you.” Merlin warned. They had English after lunch and they were having a test on their class novel. The one that they were to have a closed book exam on as part of their GCSE exam. He had completely forgotten about the test. It was bad enough that he hated the novel; to have to learn every detail about it was ridiculous.

“George shoots Lennie. The end.” Gwen dismissed as she snatched the book and snapped it shut. “You missed it! It was amazing!”

“What? What happened?” Merlin asked wearily. He had enough to deal with right now without adding some petty high school BS. He was behind on all his homework assignments, he had hurt his ankle playing football in PE and had got nothing but teasing from Arthur and the other guys all day; not to mention Mordred, his demon of a cousin, was staying with them for the week and driving him insane.

“Mr DuBois just walked out! He went ballistic during one of his lessons, was ranting and raving and going nuts and just yelled that he was quitting and left! Elyan was in his class and said that Mr Pendragon came and he spent twenty minutes yelling at Mr Pendragon. We saw him in the teachers’ car park, packing his stuff into the car, yelling and swearing at anyone who looked at him! He’s not coming back!” Gwen explained eagerly as a wide grin crossed Merlin’s face. Mr DuBois was their GCSE History teacher and he had been the worst. He was a rude, condescending teacher who sneered at any questions they had asked and refused to listen to any ideas or contradictions the pupils had. 

“Are you serious?” Merlin asked and Gwen nodded.

“Arthur asked his dad and he confirmed it! Everyone’s been talking about it. How awesome is this?!” Gwen asked. “Hopefully Mr Gaius can take over.”

“Yeah that would be great.” Merlin said. Although the vice-principal and their former form teacher had been the Head of Science before his promotion; Mr Gaius had also taught History and was the most liked teacher in school. Hopefully he would take their class, until at least, a new teacher could be found.

“Anyway I wanted to tell you because you weren’t at lunch and I didn’t want you to miss out.” Gwen explained as the bell rang and they stood up; Gwen handing him back his copy of ‘Of Mice and Men’. “Sorry I distracted you.”

“It’s OK,” Merlin replied. “I saw the movie version of it anyway.”


	5. Plan

“So let me see if I have this correct. We need to lure the pixie into the great hall; during the feast in front of Uther, Arthur and the visiting Prince Maxwell, trap it in a pitcher of wine, let it get drunk on the fumes, seal it in the modified chest it was originally locked in and bury it deep in the catacombs under the castle; all without letting the pixie escape or getting caught trying to deal with it so that we’re not blamed for releasing the damned thing?!” Gwen asked Merlin, pinching the bridge of her nose. It had been a long few days; handling the prince’s visit along with an escaped pixie that was causing mayhem around the kingdom. 

“Yeah, that’s about it.” Merlin agreed. It wasn’t the best plan but since he couldn’t be able to catch the pixie without using his magic; it was the only other alternative. “Do you still want to help me?”

“Merlin, this has got to be the stupidest plan you’ve ever come up with.” Gwen replied and beamed at him. “Of course I’m in!”

“I knew I could count on you,” Merlin said and chuckled to himself. “What would happen to Camelot without us?”

“Disaster.” Gwen replied simply. “So, let’s get this plan underway.”


	6. Tender Loving Care

“Gwen! Thank goodness I found you!” Gwaine called as he spotted her at the end of the passage. Just as Gwen was about to mentally prepare herself for some of Gwaine’s immature flirting, she realised that he was supporting a barely-conscious Merlin. Gwen dropped the basket of laundry she was holding and dashed over to them.

“What happened?” Gwen asked as she examined Merlin’s numerous injuries. Too numerous. He had clearly been beaten terribly. 

“We were ambushed, they distracted most of us but more were waiting for us to be distracted and they attacked Merlin.” Gwaine explained as Gwen looped Merlin’s other arm over her shoulder and they supported him to Gaius’ chambers. 

“Why? Why did they attack Merlin?” Gwen asked, “Was it because he wasn’t in armour? Maybe they thought he was an easier target?”

“They appear to be Morgause’s men. We know she hates Merlin more than any of us.” Gwaine replied tersely and Gwen nodded in agreement. During Morgana’s reign; Morgana had been fixated on finding and killing Arthur but Morgause had had a specific hatred for Merlin; something that ran deeper than just the fact he was Arthur’s friend and servant. Something almost, personal.

“Let’s focus on getting him to Gaius’ chambers. He’s still in the outer villages tending to the fever outbreak but I can look after him.” Gwen said as she used her free hand to open the door. “Alone.”

If Gwaine was offended by Gwen’s comment, he didn’t show it. Instead he helped set Merlin on his own bed and left Gwen to treat him. Gwen first tended to the still bleeding cuts on Merlin’s face. Once she had wiped both the wet and dried blood away; she could see the motley of bruises that were spreading rapidly. His pale skin causing the purples, blues and greens to appear even more vivid and garish against his skin.

“Is there any part of you that isn’t bruised?” Gwen murmured, more to herself as she began tending to Merlin’s wounds. Occasionally he gave a small whimper of pain but seemed to hover somewhere between conscious and unconscious. Usually Gwen chattered to her patients, either to find out the source of the pain or to distract them from it. This time however, she couldn’t help but wonder about all the injuries and wounds Merlin seemed to sustain. There were many who dismissed it as Silly Merlin Being Clumsy; Arthur and the knights quipped that he was duck-footed and unlucky. Everything bad happened to Merlin. But Gwen was worried. What if he was too clumsy or too unlucky? What if those thugs today had used weapons instead of their fists? What if one day his injuries were too severe?

“I want you to promise me Merlin, that you won’t have any more serious injuries for me and Gaius to treat, for at least a year.” Gwen said as she wrapped a bandage around his bruised ribs. Merlin shifted uncomfortably on the bed and groaned. “And try to stay still.”

“Sore,” Merlin whimpered and Gwen gently stroked his hair. She hated seeing anyone in pain but seeing Merlin in pain was similar to a wounded animal; helpless and vulnerable. 

“I know but you’ll feel better, I promise.” Gwen reassured as she secured the final bandage. “Try to get some rest. I’ll bring you some soup from the kitchen and one of Cook’s honey rolls.”

“Uh huh,” Merlin sighed, already almost asleep. Gwen gently squeezed his hand and felt a strange flicker of warmth between them as something soft brushed against her fingers. Gwen opened her hand to reveal a small blossoming flower lying on the palm of her hand. She didn’t have to wonder or question it. Instead it was confirmation of what she already had known, indeed what she always suspected she had known. There were many special things about Merlin, this was just another one.

“Thank you Merlin,” Gwen whispered, kissing his forehead before slipping out of his bedroom, closing the door behind her. Gwen fixed the flower into her hair before she walked to the door exiting Gaius’s chamber. She wasn’t surprised to see six worried faces looking back at her. Of course, where else would they be? Gwen offered them a reassuring smile. “He’s going to be OK.”

Because of course he was. He was Merlin.

And if he wasn’t OK, then she was there to make him OK again. 


	7. Drunk Singing

Gwen jolted awake at the sound of the door slamming shut. Groaning and fumbling in the dark for her phone, she swore aloud at the discovery that it was 3:09am. From the sounds of it, Merlin was back from his Boys’ Night Out and he wasn’t alone. From the muffled voices and laughter to the sound of something clearly made of glass breaking; Gwen wished that if Merlin had brought a one-night stand home, he would hurry up and lead them into his bedroom.

Gwen decided that she would give Merlin about ten minutes before she intervened. She didn’t want to be a third wheel, especially if Merlin really had a one-night stand. Instead, Gwen tugged her pillow over her head and tried to fall back asleep.

“YOU’RE THE VOICE, TRY AND UNDERSTAND IT-!”

“Damn it!” Gwen cursed as she sat up and swung her legs out of bed. Just as she slid on her slippers, her phone screen lit up and she rolled her eyes. Speaking of one-night stands; clearly Lancelot had been with Merlin tonight. He only texted her when he was drunk, even though she had told him enough times that it had only been a one-night stand. How was she to know he would catch feelings? Gwen glanced at the drunken message and blocked his number; cursing herself for not doing it weeks ago. Maybe now he’d get the hint.

Gwen walked downstairs and into the living room. The living room was still covered with empty bottles, glasses and cans from the pre-drinks, Merlin’s speakers were still on the floor playing “You’re The Voice” and Merlin was standing on the couch; hairbrush in hand belting out the words at the top of his lungs.

“WE’RE ALL SOMEONE’S DAUGHTER  
WE’RE ALL SOMEONE’S S- hey!” Merlin jerked around to see Gwen standing next to his speakers, holding the plug in her hands. “Gwen!”

“Merlin, it’s 3am why are you singing into a hairbrush?!” Gwen asked wearily. “If we get a noise complaint, I’m going to kill you.”

“No we won’t! Turn it back on!” Merlin countered. He attempted to jump off the sofa to turn the music back on, instead in his drunken state, Merlin fell off the couch onto the floor and groaned in pain.

“Sorry about that, I thought he was kidding,”

Gwen turned at the voice and felt a blush creep across her cheeks. She wondered if Arthur had been the one to carry Merlin home. Now the fittest guy at their university was standing in her living room. At 3am. And she was acutely aware that she was in her Hufflepuff shortie pajamas and no bra. Bad Night meet Worse. Arthur was holding a portion of cheesy chips in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Gwen crossed an arm over her chest and watched as Arthur passed both to Merlin. “Is that from Johnny’s?”

“Yeah,” Arthur replied, reaching for his kebab on the table. Gwen swiped a handful of chips, ignoring Merlin’s protest. Johnny’s was the best takeaway in town and no night out was complete without grabbing something greasy and delicious from it. “I’m sorry he woke you up.”

“It’s fine, I’m just cranky.” Gwen replied with a yawn. “I’m going back to bed.”

“Night!” Merlin called through a mouthful of chips.

“Good night Guinevere.” Arthur replied, his sweetness ruined slightly by the donner meat and mayonnaise on his cheek. Gwen turned and walked back up to her room and crawled back into bed. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she could hear Arthur and Merlin bickering before the music started up again, albeit slightly quieter. Gwen tugged her duvet over her head and formed a plan. If Merlin was going to keep her up all night, then payback had to be had.


	8. Married Couple

“You know, I’m starting to see why people say we’re an old married couple.” Merlin commented as he and Gwen sat on the steps together.

“What do you mean?” Gwen asked as Merlin gave her a playful look. Gwen couldn’t admit that she and Merlin had ever hidden their close friendship. On the contrary, they acted more like siblings than friends. 

“Well, we spend a lot of time together, we investigate things, we know so much about each other.” Merlin replied and laughed. “Also the fact that you dragged me by the ear to apologise to Cook for stealing food.”

“I didn’t drag you by the ear.” Gwen countered as Merlin tugged the top of his left ear in a mime of how Gwen had led him back to the kitchens. “Well, maybe.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Merlin reassured. “If things were different, I could see us getting married.”

“Really?!” Gwen asked surprised; they had agreed that their crush on each other meant nothing; just silly young love. “Why do you say that?”

“My mother always said that you have to like the person you want to marry as well as love them. Someone who is also a friend. You’re my closest friend. I think you’d be a good wife.” Merlin explained and Gwen smiled. 

“Thanks,” Gwen replied. “You would be a good husband; you’re sweet, caring, respectful, hardworking.”

“Thanks,” Merlin smiled, his cheeks going pink. He had never really pictured himself marrying anyone. It seemed so strange. “You would make a good wife but you’ll be a better queen.”

“Stop it,” Gwen hissed, blushing deeply. She still wasn’t sure what was happening with her and Arthur; Merlin had claimed that she had broken the spell on him with a True Love’s Kiss but she couldn’t allow herself to dream that they would have ever more than fleeting moments. 

“Alright,” Merlin agreed as they sat quietly for a moment. “Cook said that you’d make a good wife someday.”

“She has always been kind to me,” Gwen conceded. Mostly it was because she kept her head down and got on with her work. Cook didn’t like trouble, or laziness. “Who knows; there is someone out there for everyone.”

“And if we can’t find them, we’ll marry each other. After all, you could do worse.” Merlin joked as Gwen laughed.

“Could I really?” Gwen joked as Merlin playfully shoved her. Gwen laughed and hugged him tightly. She had to agree; if things were different, Merlin would make a good husband. 


	9. Drunk Spooning

Merlin was not drunk. He might be a little tipsy, possibly even sloshed but he was not drunk. Just because he had had several beers, some sambuca shots and drank the shit mix of Arthur’s beer, Gwaine’s rum and coke and Elyan’s vodka after losing a game of Ring of Fire; that did not mean he was drunk.

He was just lying on his bed because the world had gotten a little dizzy. They were meant to be going out to a club but instead they had decided to stay in; the pre-drinks had been too much fun and extended into drink-drinks and a flat party. Nothing huge, just their usual group of friends; almost everyone had had assignments due this past week so all the students were throwing parties or going out; letting off some long overdue steam.

“Merlin? You in here?” Gwen asked as she entered Merlin’s room. Although the lights were off, she could make out a shape on the bed.

“Yeah, am here.” Merlin replied as he fumbled for the switch on his lamp; his hand colliding painfully with the edge of the bedside table. “Ow.”

“You OK?” Gwen asked and Merlin gave a murmur of agreement as he turned the lamp on. 

“I’m fine!” Merlin replied as he flopped back onto the bed. Gwen smiled and sat on the edge of the mattress. A downside of living in student halls was that although they had their own rooms, they only had a single bed. It didn’t leave much room. “C’mere.”

“What?” Gwen asked as Merlin shifted backwards against the wall, giving as much room as he could. He patted the mattress and Gwen kicked off her shoes and lay down beside him. Merlin cuddled up close to her and Gwen smiled softly. They all handled their drink in various ways; Gwaine was a flirty drunk, Leon danced like a stripper, Gwen herself was a fighting drunk; usually squaring up to guys who wouldn’t leave her or other girls alone; Merlin however was an affectionate drunk. He hugged everyone, told random people that he loved them and loved a good cuddle. “You comfortable Merlin?”

“Uh huh, you’re my teddy bear, so deal with it.” Merlin replied as they laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes. They could still hear the thump of Gwaine’s speakers, laughter and drinking chants. The two of them remained quiet, content for the moment of peace.

“Guinevere? Merlin? You in here?” Arthur called as he entered the room. He spotted Merlin and Gwen lying on Merlin’s bed; Merlin barely awake and Gwen smiling at him. They were both over the covers and fully dressed but Arthur knew better than to worry. Merlin and Gwen were like brother and sister and he trusted them both completely.

Had Gwaine or Lancelot been spooning with them, then that was another story.


End file.
